Destiny's Calling
by BriarRose10001
Summary: Destiny's weird, she always knew she was, her whole family was. When she helps a stranger in the woods that have been her home for almost 10 years her life gets that much weirder.
1. Prologue

**_Me: Hey everyone, *crickets chirp*, OKAY, well. This is a story I've been working on for a while now and have just gotten the guts to post it. Oh, and I won't update this or Runaways. Unless I get 5, you heard me, 5 reviews on either story. Bwahhahahah! Woah, sorry about the laughing, I don't know what got over me._**

**_I own EVERYTHING!_**

**_GAH!!!!!_**

**_Lin: Say it._**

**_Me: Say what?_**

**_Lin: You know what, Say IT!_**

**_Me: Alright, alright. I don't own EVERYTHING! I don't own the rights to the Twilight Saga(I wish), nor the way the shapeshifters change. Happy now?_**

**_Lin: Emensley._**

**_Me: Fine, then let me just say, I'm not gonna write your story!_**

**_Lin: WHAT?!?!_**

**_Me: Cool it Lin, or should I say Bellinda. *starts to run away*_**

**_Lin: Hey, you promised! *Starts chasing after me*_**

**_A wolf pads up: Enjoy! *You hear a scream* Don't worry Jess! I'm coming! *Pads off to fid source of scream* If I can find you in time(mummbled)_**

Prologue

_There he was that traitor, that Crow, I could smell him he was so close. _I sniffed the air, looking for the source of the putrid scent. _There he is._ I followed the scent, carefully, avoiding making any noise that would tell him I was here. I leapt, and......

"Destiny, Destiny wake up!"


	2. A Normal Breakfast

**_Me: Okay I know I said I wasn't gonna update until I got 5 reviews, but I decided to be generous since the Prologue was extreamly short, oh and if you want me to post the Caractor Sheet so you know who is who, *starts to laugh manically* you HAVE to review. *A redhead walks up and starts to beat her* Okay, Okay, I'll give you the Charactor Sheet for 4 reviews, but your not getting another chapter till I get 6._**

**_The Redhead: Good! *Walks away*_**

**_Me: How do they keep finding me! Seriously, that was just Anne! If any of you have read RunAways; Luna and Nova, you know who she is, everyone else will just have to read the story. So, without further ado, here is chapter one of Destiny's Calling._**

Ch.1

"Wha…" I said, stretching awake.

"Destiny, come on, get up," called Joy, "Breakfast's almost ready, and I'm not saving you anything if you don't get out here."

"I'm coming," I said. I scrambled out of my den and walked to the kitchen. I know what you're thinking, "scrambled out of her den!?" Yeah, my family's weird that way. My name's Destiny, my brothers and sisters call me Des. I'm 18 years old and the oldest. I live in the woods with my aforementioned brothers (Fate and Honor) and sisters (Faith, Hope, and Joy). Yeah, I know, we have weird names, I'll get to that. We're living out here 'cause, supposedly, we're cursed. Our mother brought us out here and promised to come back and get us once it was safe, that was almost 8 years ago…on my birthday.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Joy said, "What took you so long?"

"Shut up Joy," Fate said and yawned, "ugh, how can you be so bright, chipper, and totally wide awake in the morning?"

I shot Fate a "thanks" glance and sat down to eat and watch the show. Fate and Joy have been having this argument for as long as any of us could remember.

"Well if you went to bed earlier, you wouldn't be so tired in the morning," Joy said to Fate.

"I'm an owl, and owls are awake at night," Fate argued, "Besides nothing good happens during the day."

"What!?" Joy screeched.

"I'm done," Honor said, and fled the kitchen.

"Right behind you," Hope said, and followed him out.

I also made a hasty exit, 'cause Fate and Joy were heading into a full scale fire fight. It's the smart thing to do when one person could scratch your eyes out, and the other can make plants attack you. What?! I told you we were weird. We can each turn into a different animal, course it's involuntary, that's why they said we were cursed. Course, some days I think we are. Really, I'm the only one who's just starting to get some control over it.

"Hey Des," Faith said, "Do you know where Fate is?"

CRASH!

"Never mind," she said looking toward the kitchen, "I hope they don't make too big a mess of things."

"Oh, heya Sapph," Destiny said to a small wolf, "how are you?"

"Good," Sapph said in wolfspeak, "Wanna go hunting?"

"Sure," I said, and changed. _Let's go, _I thought to her.


	3. What's That Smell

Me: Hey! Nice to see all of you! Just a little piece of interesting info, when they are in their animal forms they all understand each other, it's a sibling thing. Saph and Des understand each other because they communicate in wolf speak. Which will be in Bold, thoughts will be in Italtics.

A silvery Dragon walks up: Don't forget Jess.

Me: And if I don't? What are you gonna do about it Forta?

Forta: *starts to build up a flame*

Me: I don't own Twilight, the way the shapeshifters change or the ideas for Forta here, other than that, I own this story. Now if you'll excuse me. *runs away*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2 What's That Smell?

"**So, Joy and Fate had another argument?" **Saph asked Des.

"**Yep," **Des answered, **"Hey, you smell that?"**

"**Yeah," **Saph said, **"Rabbit?"**

"**No, it smells too sweet to be rabbit," **Des said.

"**Well, what is it then?" **Saph said, **"I've never smelt anything like it before."**

"**Neither have I," **Des said, **"But the trail is old. Do you smell that?"**

"**Yeah," **Saph answered, **"Deer?**

"**Yeah, c'mon,"** Des said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_APOV_

"Gah!" It was driving him insane, the way his sister and Aaron looked at each other. Hate and Love at the same time. He needed to get away from it, "I'm going hunting."

Ariel looked up at him with her piercing green eyes, "Want some company?"

"No," he said a bit too harshly, anxious to just get away.

"Alright, see you later," Ariel said.

"Whatever," Anthony mumbled under his breath as he left. As soon as he was out the door he started running. It was just one of the perks of being a vampire hybrid, the speed, the strength, the just downright awesomeness. He could run forever, well not forever, he still needed to sleep. _Maybe I'll just forget to go home tonight, I'll sleep up in a tree. Not that they'll notice if I don't come home. Oh well._


End file.
